


When The Day Is Done He'll Always Have His Brothers

by CartoonLover



Series: Set After [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother fluff, Episode: s02e01 The Most Dangerous Game...Night!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Louie needs some more reassurance after the days' events.Set after 'The Most Dangerous Game... Night!'





	When The Day Is Done He'll Always Have His Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this episode so much! I'm so excited for season two! #seasonoftheeviltriplet
> 
> Also am not back from break, not yet.

After the days' events Louie just wanted to go to bed, unfortunately for him, life had other plans. 

"Louie come help clean up the dining room!" 

"I just, ugh," He groaned and walked into said room not noticing Huey watching him curiously. 

"Hue? Whatcha lookin' at?" Huey looked to the side of him to see Dewey staring at him with a raised eyebrow while holding a trash bag.

"Huh? Oh, I was just seeing if Louie was okay."

"Why wouldn't he be?" 

"You weren't with him most of the night." 

"I guess that's true." Dewey said hesitantly before shrugging and making his way to the dining room. When he got in there he started picking debris up and tunning out Donald and Louie's conversation. 

"I hope you know what you did was irresponsible, someone could've gotten really hurt Louie. I know why you did it but next time you get tired of adventuring just say something, we'll understand." 

"Yes Uncle Donald." He said looking down, Donald sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Louie." 

"Thanks." They pulled apart and Donald patted Louie before going to another part of the dining room and cleaning up there. Louie looked down at his trash bag and sighed, he really hated cleaning up, even if this was his fault. Well not entirely his fault, how was he supposed to know Gyro was coming over or that he had that shrinking thing? It's not like he announced it. 

He looked around the dining room at all the debris and groaned, this was gonna be a long night. 

When the clean up was finally finished Louie made a beeline to his room and barely made it to his bed before passing out. When he next woke up he didn't know but it was to the sound of the door opening. 

"Sorry." Huey said quietly when he noticed the sleepy glare he was getting. 

Louie groaned and buried his head in his pillow, "Go away." 

They both ignored him, "How are you so tired? I have so much energy it's insane!" Dewey said as he got ready for bed. 

"Did you have to keep everyone from getting killed while keeping it a secret the whole night?" 

"No but I had to play Scroogeopoly, that was horrible, you guys definitely lucked out." 

Huey put on his pajama shirt, "Agree to disagree." 

Dewey shrugged then looked at Louie, "Louie? You still with us?" He weakly wove a hand at him annoyed and tried to fall back asleep. His brothers looked at each other and joined him on his bed. 

"Everything ok Louie?" 

"Fine just tired." 

"You're sure that's it?" Louie sighed sensing he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while and sat up.  

"Today was so stressful, I just wanted one nice relaxing evening but apparently that's too much to ask in this family!" 

"Yeah but that's what makes it fun."

"That's what makes it exhausting! I just, wanted one night..." 

"You could've said something-"

"I tried! No one listened, it was just like 'oh lazy Louie's being lazy again!'" 

"Hey I saw past that... eventually," Huey shook his head, "Look everyone in this room knows that you're not lazy all the time, we grew up with you Louie. We know you're scared but today proved you don't have to be, did you see the way you handled that? It was amazing!" 

"It was pretty cool." 

"Uncle Scrooge did say I was pretty sharp, he even said I could be a bigger millionaire than him one day!" 

"Whoa!" The other two said as Louie nodded but then he looked down and continued quietly, "He said I was like mom." 

Huey put a hand on him, "Of course you are. We all are." Louie looked up and smiled.  

"I hope you learned something today." Louie just stared at him, "You have a place on these adventures, even if we didn't realize it at first."

"Of course you do, it wouldn't be the same just the two of us." 

"Duck boys remember?" 

Louie smiled at both of them, "Thanks guys." 

"So you'll be open to going on more in the future?" 

"I don't know, maybe. Just because I have a part in them doesn't mean they're any less tiring." 

"Maybe you could talk to Uncle Scrooge? See if he can lessen the amount we go on?" Dewey suggested with a shrug. 

"Maybe." He agreed with a yawn as both of his brothers chuckled.

"We'll let you get some sleep." They got out of his bed and went to theirs when they got settled in they noticed they forgot to turn off the light.

"Huey go turn off the light."

"What? No, you're closer you do it." 

Louie snuggled into his bed and fell asleep to his brothers bickering with a smile on his face. 

Everything was normal again. 


End file.
